Odin
Odin William Burke's moniker for all things underworld-related is Odin. Odin is well-known for being pretty much the guy you talk to if you need a disguise that's damn good. There is only one person, aside from Will, who knows who Odin is and that is Graham Pritchard. (It's hard to hide stuff like that from your best friend when he was your guinea pig during the years you were both in school together.) Any inquiry about acquiring a better than just good disguise will bring up Odin's name near immediately from anyone who knows about glamours. Most of the underworld knows the name though few seem to have first-hand experience with him. All owls addressed to Odin are re-routed to William through a series of re-routings so they cannot be traced to him No one knows what Odin looks like because he's always wearing one of his own disguises when he meets people (though he does not wear the trinkets as it's too risky, he casts the glamours directly onto himself). Often he will wear the same disguise when meeting a returning client as he did the first time (he keeps notes on what he wears and with whom). Will makes the best polyjuice and crafts the best glamours there are in the Northern Hemisphere, period. (It is very possible he makes the best currently in the world but that is unproven.) No one does this better than he does, professionals and non-professionals alike, and he's only known his glamours to be forcibly broken by another once, though people have tried much more often than that. In order to make the best glamours he has to be able to test them, this means he's a bit like a particularly skilled craftsman. Average glamours are laughably obvious to him, he can see all the flaws in them, though he obviously can't see through them. He can break them, and most of them he finds are rather easy to break. He hasn't ever found a glamour he, personally, couldn't break. He is the only person he knows of who can consistently break the glamours he crafts. Odin sells disguises including and combining polyjuice and glamour trinkets. He also, very rarely, will sell illusions. Polyjuice is the cheapest thing to purchase from him as it's the easiest to make. The glamours are a pretty damn penny if you want one. The most effective disguises combine both the trinkets and a polyjuice, though this is clearly very expensive. Polyjuice Will has used his travelling to collect hairs from rather unremarkable people, wizards and muggles alike, to make his polyjuice from. The polyjuice William makes will last longer than normal polyjuice and require less to be ingested for that time period to be sustained. A person's scent also changes with Will's polyjuice, something that does not happen with the potion normally. This means even werewolves cannot tell who the person actually is. There is a collection of pre-brewed polyjuices he keeps on hand at all times for short notice or non-specific requests, each of which is catalogued both pictorially and in written detail. Glamours Glamour trinkets are glamours attached to something which is always made of metal. In order for it to work the metal has to be touching skin. The glamour immediately comes off when skin contact is lost. If you're willing to pay more (and it's quite a bit more) he can make it so the glamour only works for a specific individual, though he essentially needs something with your DNA to do it (hair, skin or blood). Will's glamours can be full-bodied, though he prefers not to because it's not a particularly effective disguise as it's still your own body under the illusion. Most often glamours adjust voice, speech pattern, accent, facial expressions, body movement and add small habits or quirks to the persona, such as biting your nails, never looking up, playing with your hair. It is literally illusion so if the wearer never does things like play with their hair which are crafted into the illusion it will create it and if touched while the illusion is filling in the blanks then the game is up. Requests can be made for specific types of people (i.e. Male, mid-thirties, black, shaved head, etc.). You still need to act the part. His disguises will do a lot of the work for you, but if you can't act the part you're still fucked. Illusions Illusions are a very tricky thing to purchase from Odin. He never takes on new clients without a background check first but the one he gives anyone inquiring about an illusion is exhaustive. Before he will agree to create an actual illusion the client must go through several stages. First they need to pass the background check. Second they need to meet with Odin and explain in person what they need and why. He will not trust written accounts because anyone can lie in writing and he's an excellent judge of body language and facial expressions. He's not an easy man to lie to. Third, 3/4 of the payment must be made in advance, normally he only requires half. He'll give an approximation of the time needed to create it if he agrees but they tend to take a while to get perfect. The illusion will be attached to something metal, likely not jewellery though he uses that for his glamours. It will be activated by a code word of the client's choosing. Illusions are a one off thing. While his trinkets with the glamours can be used indefinitely unless the object itself or the magic is somehow harmed, an illusion will only ever work once. Illusions tend to be extensive and no one else actually crafts illusions, not ones that can go off like a bomb or ones that are simply cast from a wand. Their effects often appear to alter reality, effectively casting a glamour over everything it touches and bending a specified area to its rules. They are also solid. A glamour may create a pillar that isn't there or cause two men to appear as hags but if a person leans against that pillar they will fall through and if they touch the hags they will feel the bodies of the men under their hand. Odin's illusions can create a pillar that people can lean against and hide men as flowers that will be felt. They combine illusion and repelling charms to keep the perceptions and experience of anyone caught in the illusion such that their brain will not register something is wrong. (I.E. A man disguised as a flower will be felt as a flower but the illusion will keep a person from putting their hand where the rest of the man's body actually is much like a muggle repellent charm keeps them away from an area but on a much smaller scale.) Due to how intricate and involved crafting an illusion is the cost is high, both monetarily and otherwise. Odin tracks the people he sells them to and if they are used in any manner other than the one that was specified he will not hesitate to have the client killed. He's not known for being forgiving once someone's gotten on his less favourable side. Cost & Time Polyjuice requests are available immediately if he has the physical type desired. If the physical type the client needs/wants is not available it is a matter of how long until William can get out of the country to procure the necessary sample. Prices range from approximately 7 to 20 galleons depending upon if the polyjuice is something already in his arsenal or not. Glamours have a waiting period as they are often custom crafted for the particular client's request. Some more generic glamours are available upon request and are slightly cheaper as Will simply does them in his free time and not under a time limit. Custom glamours can take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks depending upon how detailed they need to be. Prices range from 50 to 165 galleons. Illusions have a waiting period of at least three weeks up to three months, or thereabouts. They are time, magic and spellcraft intensive. The monetary value increased with the length of time the illusion is to last. Very few people in the world could afford anything that would last more than a week. Prices range from 315 galleons and up. (Prices based on this currency converter) Category: Magical Disciplines Category: The network